Marine Girl
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Luka (Luffy) was the older sister who, to protect her younger sibling, had to give up her dream and freedom. Meet a female marine Luka, a total 180 from the old Luffy. What if they meet after 10 years, what would happen? OOC FemLuffy, Alive Ace, Alive Sabo, one-sided Kaku/LuccixLuka *!Re-writing!*
1. Intro

Female older Luffy and Cry Baby Ace *so they reverse roles*

Ace- 8 years old

Sabo- 9 years old

Luka- 12 years old

"You two are going to be marines, I'm tired of hearing reports of two little kids causing trouble in this area, and don't even said it wasn't you, Ace" Garp yelled at his two ungrateful him, a marine boat horned as if adding to the meaning.

Ace stood there shivering, holding on to his older sister, Luka. Unlike other times, Garp means it; he had marines uniforms in his hands, bags packed, and the ship waiting.

Luka looked down at her brother, saw tears flowing down his face, this was her fault, she demanded that he, her and Sabo go into town, since they ran out of meat of their eat off with the wolves. The wolves followed them and attack the town; they ran off into the trees. That was last time they saw Sabo, he was stolen from their sights. Nobles wanted him away from troublemakers and called Garp to come and get them. This was one of the reasons for him showing up.

"Gramps, it was my fault. Please this had nothing to do with Ace. I will go with you, and became a great Marine." She said as she remember the promise she made to her brother, that one of them will become Pirate King; well she was out of the running if she became a Marine, Sabo was with his noble family. Ace was the only one left to fufill that promise. She looked up at Garp, "If I became a Marine, Ace can do whatever he wants."

Garp smiled at this, his princess making a deal with him. He wonders if letting her take care of Ace, made her more mature. "Okay, I will take that deal. One marine is better than none, since forcing you would end up bad. Ace, you better say bye to me and her. We are leaving. " He raises his hand and gives Ace his Fist of Love.

Ace yelped from the impact, while Luka was still thinking of her decision to give up her dream.

Soon they arrive at the dock. Luka was getting hugged by a crying Ace and somehow Sabo, who gotten there. She looked down at her brothers, both younger than her, both needing someone to look up to. Ace hugged her, his tears soak her shirt, and Luka held him closer than before.

They hugged and said goodbye, Ace wouldn't leave her side till she got onto the boat, which would separate them for years to come. Tears came flowing down his face, he had no one left. His sister was taken so that he could continue his dream, his brother was taken so that they wouldn't burn down their home, and his mother was taken so that he could live. So many left and now the one who was closest to him was going too. He couldn't keep the tears from flowing. Luka always protected him, showing him kindness that none did before. He looked up to her; she was in the same backstory as him but nothing gotten her down.

Sabo was rivaling Ace for affection, he was held in Luka's other arm. Unlike Ace, he wasn't crying. He just looked at Luka, who was smiling, and took a mental picture of his older sister.

Each one of the trio had each other to relay on, and now they were breaking apart. Each one going there own ways, two of them didn't want to go, but they had to save the third.

She hugged Ace harder, "Don't be a crybaby. This is the last time we will see each other, till who knows? Just remember to became Pirate King, so that this wasn't for nothing." She reached up and took off her hat, that she would kill others if they touched it, and patted it on his head. "Also you won't be all alone, Sabo's here, and you have Dadan and the forest animals." She said with small grin, since she wasn't as happy as she wanted to show Ace.

She was breaking inside, but she always wanted the best for Ace, since he didn't have many to care for him. And he was the first to accept her when she came here. Neither one of the brothers cared for her, they just ignored her till she prove them other. _  
_

She waved at her friends and her brothers. She will sure miss them. She will miss everyone, her small brothers and the bandit family she grew to love.

Over the next few years her smile faded, hunger lessen (which was good for their budget), eyes darken, and speaking grew more mature(most would she had a attitude) and lessen. She didn't want to get close with the people she always thought of "enemies of her brothers". She hated being touched and turned 180 from the girl she was. What happen to that smiling, caring, protecting (still is), funny, hunger, simple minded girl?

And that's when her new life started, and her new personally. Everyone who knew her who think she was a imposter, since she turned 180 degrees from the old lovely Luka. She was constantly trained by the marines, going from one to the other to learn from techniques. Garp was watching her progress, and Sengoku saw skill in her, skill that landed her in CP9.

**I'm in the middle of rewriting this series, it was my first fanfic. This story is very OOC and AU. Luka is the older sister, mature, different devil fruit (Box Box Fruit (not the Box Ghost (lol reference to Danny something)) and it will be showed more in later chapter.  
**

**I'm also changing the crew that Ace set up, but right now it's a mystery. **

**Next chapter is 10 years later. **


	2. Training and Water 7

Life of Luka after training with Garp

Luka was turned from a lovely girl (tomboyish) into something that scares everyone. She was trained by Garp and soon after she trained under Spandam, since Garp wanted his princess to learn better moves. She was only sixteen at the time and regretted coming to CP9. She shown a bit of a smile every now and again, but it soon faded into a face that no one thought would go on her face, no emotions in it at all. She trained, and keeps close up, most she said was to Kaku, Kalifa and Kumadori.

Kaku was the first one to welcome Luka, and she nodded and said her thanks, he smiled gently. Kaku fell in love at first sight. Even if the new girl was tomboyish she was different. But he mostly wanted her to open up and smile more. Kalifa came running, wanting to be center of attention, kicked Kaku yelling "That's sexual harassment". She turn and looked at the girl with an unpolished face, she couldn't believe what Luka was wearing. She wore a white shirt and red vest on top, new red cap, since her straw hat was given to her little brother, and simply jeans.

She started to pull the girl, but stopped when the girl hit her, saying "I dislike being touch, also I'm not going into someone's room who I barley know." That hit Kalifa hard, 'even if I made this girl cute, that altitude of hers will ruin it' she thought. But she came to like the girl, she didn't take her attention, listen to whatever she said, and gave honest options (most was "I don't care" or "No one is handsome").

And somehow she was in charge of calming Kumadori from killing himself, which wasn't easy. But he finally stopped after she said the one thing that plunged his heart, "A man disgrace himself by leaving matters as they are. You rather get out of doing it by killing yourself, than to fix it. That's what a man is about, fixing problems and don't blame yourself." After that he turned into a new man, always helping other and looking to care for Luka, much to Kaku dislike.

Lucci was her fighting partner; he always won till she was nineteen. She found a devil fruit in the city and gained Ope Ope no Mi. After gaining that power, she was more powerful than him, always winning, but she didn't care that much about winning or losing since it was a part of her training. Lucci on the other hand, felt a pull, he couldn't keep away from her but he never let it show. He was jealous of Kaku and Kumadori, in his way of claiming her.

Six Years Later

10 years after being separation, six years with CP9 (Five years on a mission)

Water 7

Ace and his crew, Spade Pirates, were having a problem with ship. He heard of a city in the water with great shipwrights. He exchanges his loots for money, and went with Marcos and Thatch to the gallery. He was 17 years old, freckle face, straw hat, no shirt, and some gray shorts. He grew out of crying over no reasons, since that final day with his sister, he never cries.

He gather a crew, all males but one female, Robin (well she wanted a ride and this was the place she wanted off). In his crew were Marcos, first mate, Zoro, Thatch, Jozu, Vista, and Chopper. 'My sister would be proud of this crew, even if most of them are older and bigger than me, they are loads of fun.'

They reached the gallery, watched a fight, shipwrights won. Afterwards they came to the leader, Iceberg. While they turn their backs to talk with Iceberg, Franky Family came swipe their money. They would have gotten it, till Luka came running in her marine uniform (it's a cover up on their 5 year mission, she in charge of the marine located around here). She used her Mato Mato Mi fruit and boxed the two Franky Family members. The fruit can box a certain item, leaving them in place or the user can remove it. Only the user can put it back on.

"Stealing is wrong, I'm going to put you down and you will return the money unless you want to be missing a foot" Luka said. The two gulped and was release form the boxes. They headed back with Luka at their trail.

They went down on their feet and said "We tried to steal your money, we are very sorry." Marcos was the closest one and took the money back.

"You are forgiven, and thanks miss marine. You don't really see many marines helping pirates" said Marcos with a straight face.

"You are in our town, buying items from our citizens, it wouldn't be fair if it was taken without nothing in return. Also keep a eye on you bag, they will try again as soon as I leave" said Luka, turning around to get back to her duty.

Ace turned around and heard a familiar voice, coming from a marine with a red cap. "Luka?" he asked the female.

"Yes, that is my name" said the marine, not turning around. Then she felt arms around her and feeling a wet spot on her clothes. "I dislike being touch, if you don't remove your hands, I will for you." Marcos, Thatch, Iceberg, and other CP9 members looked at the boy. Kaku and Lucci were gloomy, they never could touch Luka or they would end up in pieces. They both liked Luka, Lucci doesn't show it most of the time but he loved training with her. Kaku always did what he could for the girl.

"I can't, it's been ten years. I dreading that day and here you am, and I thought you died." He cries onto his sister. She hated being touch but it was her brother so she thought she would wait till he gets off. "And Luka, I'm going to fulfill the promise, since you can't and Sabo is stuck with family affairs. I'm going to be Pirate King" he shouted into his sister back.

"Well you should, or then this would have been for nothing, ten years of this so live out your dream and get off me" she said since she didn't want something about the mission to get yelled out.

Marcos was looking at them, the girl must be the one who gave him the hat and he made the promise too. She must be his sister, Marcos thought. 'But still I never seen Ace cry, maybe the ten years she was talking about was the time apart.'

There she had it, she needed to leave before something bad happens, she turns slightly and flashes Kalifa a sign that she needed to go. Kalifa seen the sign and rushed over and pulled the pirate from her best friend (only in her mind). Luka nodded her head and ran out of the gallery. Kaku and Lucci were relieved when they got parted.

Ace wanted to run after her but this girl wouldn't let go of him. He saw something that could never leave his mind, Luka's face. It was so un-luka-like; she didn't show no emotion, maybe the reason she hated being touch was because she couldn't handle those emotions that washed over her. It was his fault that she turned into a hollow puppet for government. Garp didn't do anything to help his dear princess but Ace wasn't like Garp. Ace wanted to break her out, so that she could follow her dream or smile again. Anything was better than this, he thought.

**Started some pairings that will get in the way in the next few chapters, if I could I would add more and more pairings, suggest, but this chapter felt a bit rushed. And more so by adding Lucci's, Kaku's, and Kumadori's crush on Luka. What should Ace's devil fruit power be? I gave a fruit like Law's power to Luka since I wanted something different. And maybe I should give Ace, Luffy's old ones Gomu Gomu. Also side note Luka was glad he was there but she couldn't risk all she gone through to tell him anything other than get off. LuffyxMarcos might be the main pairing, suggestions are helpful.**


	3. Planning and getting Drunk

Later that night

Spade's Ship

Ace couldn't believe it, his one and only sister were in this town. After all those years of training to become strong and gain a crew, he felt right. His sister could finally see what he been doing, maybe she will be proud for him, or an eat-off like the old times. But he can't do this with a hollow Luka, he needed to get her out of there, it was his fault because of his dreams (and tears) that made Luka into that puppet.

His mind was flowing with questions, and so was his crew. Thatch came back and told them about this girl, Luka, had made him cry and she left without a word.

After dinner, the questions started

"Who was she?" asked Jozu, can't believing his captain would cry, less over a girl.

"She's Luka, my older sister" Ace answered, not minding it, 'maybe they could help me with a rescue plan.' Ace thought

"What? She didn't even look like she knew you, less than being in your company" said Thatch, since he since the whole thing, but didn't hear much.

"Yeah, something wrong with her and it's my fault. She wanted to be Pirate King and travel the sea to be free. She always grinned and protected me, she was so simply minded. Well one day our gramps came and was forcing us to go to join the marines. I didn't want to and started crying onto my sister. She looked down and I see that she decided her mind. She made a deal with Gramps; she will go and became the best marine if I could follow my dream. It's been ten years since that day, I regretted that day" he told the crew, since it's true.

The whole crew was shock, Ace a crybaby, marine grandfather, and a protection sister. Marcos was the first to recover, "So she chose you over her freedom. When I see her face, it liked like she been through a lot. I feel like she hiding something. Maybe she more than a simply chief of this city, from what you told about your grandfather, she would still is training and not doing this simply job." He stated out the things that went in his head after he seen the way she stopped and didn't move.

"Yeah, and I don't like it. She also been open with me and what we seen today was un-luka-like. That's why our new mission is to rescue her" he said. The whole crew agrees, since changing their captain mind was impossible and it's sounds too important since it's his family.

While they were talking, Robin sneaked off the ship. She had caused too much harm to those who saved her. She knew what waited in this city, so she left and went to the Franky Family. They were the ones who she could trust, since the leader is in the same spot as her. She would let others know she was in the city after the Spade pirates left, not wanting them in harm's way.

At the bar

CP9's hideout

The whole team was shock at what they seen today. A pirate ran into the back of their member, and she wouldn't do anything other than flash a sign to Kalifa. They wanted answers, they try to search for information but there was none about Spade's pirates.

Luka only said "He is my brother and if you guys mess with him, you are messing with me. And you wouldn't want that right; I believe you guys would need your heads to continue this mission." They were shock, they could hear the serious tone in her tone, that she barley used and she would remove their heads this time if they mess with her little brother.

After that, they all got drunk, even Luka because of the events of that day. Kaku was a light drinker and started to wobble to one side to the other. Lucci got tried and went to bed, he couldn't deal with a drunken Blueno, who knew most of Lucci's secrets, and would burp them out. The team would tease him and forget the next morning.

Luka sat at the bar, so much went through her head. She was glad Ace was here and alive, but knowing him trouble awaits.

Kaku headed wards Luka and dived in, he finally kissed her. With his long nose, he had to turn to the side. It lasted for three seconds; Kalifa came up and kicked him. "THAT'S SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" She yelled and the limped body on the floor. Luka had a hint of red on her face, some might said from the alcohol or from the kiss. She boxed Kaku's lips, saying "You won't need these till the morning." She remove the lips and left the on the shelf.

Kaku finally gotten up and try to fit them back onto his face, but they fall off. Only Luka would put them back after she feels like it. Well he didn't care, it's been six years since he started to like Luka and now he kissed her, he will never forget the touch of her lips on his. It was too much for him, he fainted on the floor with a huge smile (without lips) pasted on his face. Luka couldn't take it and got up. She pulled her leg back all the way and kicked him to the wall, hoping he broke a bone or two, which he didn't (only bruised).

She hated being touch, and he was smiling at what he done. That what you get Kaku, she went to bed hoping she would forget what happen, since she didn't want to hurt him every time he smiled at her, which helped her get through the years of training; since she knew someone was on her side.

In the morning, she forgot what happen and gave him his lips back. He smile and touched his lip, remembering the feel and fainted. Lucci was totally confused but he thought it didn't conserve him. Kalifa remember and try to get away from work with Kaku so he and Luka could hang out, but if he touches her best friend, he will get kicked to the bottom of the sea. She just wanted to get Luka to open up; even a close relationship could help her regain her smile. Kalifa cared a lot about her friend, being the only other girl there. But her plan didn't work out since they had to make repairs on the Spade's ship.

**Finally three chapters done; Ace's devil fruit will be Kid's fruit (the metal one). Hope you liked the kiss, Kupuruu. And yes Luka did develop some feelings wards the CP9 members, Kalifa like a sister to her, but she will kill her if Kalifa tries to change her. Kaku was on her side and liked the support, like a twin to her. Kumadori reminds her of Ace and his crying, so he is like her little brother (even if he older than her). Lucci is like a rival in the training. So a big family for Luka, but she doesn't show it, she likes them since she hates to be alone. And I'm thinking of adding Sabo here to try her to come back. Suggestions are welcome**


	4. Dream and Meeting

Dream after going to bed, still drunk

_Blackness_

"_You can't join my crew" said the red hair man figure._

"_Is it because I'm a girl? I don't have no boobs let and can cut my hair to look like a boy" said the small girl in the seat next to him._

"_No, gender not a thing on my boat. But still you are more male than female. It's because you are a hammer." He said laughing at the end. _

_The girl pouted, she always hated her gender, wished she was a boy so that her gramps would stop showing her little boys from marines to marry. And if he taught her, she could learn how to swim._

_That's when bandits came in, the words were blurring but she could still tell it was insulting. She got mad at the red hair man and left the bar. _

_The bandits capture her, holding her hostage just to fight Shanks, the red hair man. But it surprised them when just one pirate took out the whole gang, leaving the leader left and the small girl. He threw the smoke bomb and ran onto a small boat. He thought about keeping the girl to use as a slave. _

_A seaking came out under the boat, the leader was in the jaws and the small was frozen. She couldn't swim let alone navigator a boat back to her island. She closed her eyes, as the seaking launch its attack. But he didn't finish, there stood Shanks, hand out stopping the seaking. He used Haki and it went running. But blood was coming down; the girl was picked up with one hand, since the other was missing. The hand that was used to stop the attack was eaten. The child cried onto his coat. _

_When they got back, people were running. They took care of them, and she stayed and cried. He later left and made a promise with the girl. "Become Pirate King and give me back the hat after" he said while he put the hat on her._

Luka spring up from the bed; she hasn't had that dream in a long time. Oh, her head hurts from the sudden springing out of her bed. Maybe she had it since that hat came back. But she couldn't keep that promise. She had gotten a new red cap to show her promise with her Gramps. She pleaded to become the best marine, but turned into a secret assassin to kill the unwanted and spy on the important.

She hated not living up to her promise but she had to protect her loved ones, even risking her life and giving away for freedom. Shanks lost his hand to protect her and she will use her own hands to protect those she loves like he did. He was her role model and wished that this promise could be kept. That's why she given the hat to her brother, she knew if she couldn't became Pirate King, he would. He just needed to practice and gain a strong crew.

Two years ago

Uncharted Island

Shanks meeting with Spade Captain

"SHANKS! SHANKS! Some rookie requested to see you." Said Lucky running to their captain's said. He meets a freckled boy on the shore asking to get Shanks.

"Go ahead, let them in" said Shanks, trying to calm Lucky before he start his panting fit. He called the other crew to go up and show them the way.

As the man, his crew on the ship was standing on the hill. The whole Red Hair's Crew stared and their jaws to the floor. Their sights landed on the straw worn out hat on his head. The same het their captain used to wear, and given to a small girl from a village.

"I'm Ace, captain of the Spade's pirates. I came here to say thanks for saving my sister's life. Even if you don't remember it, but because of you, I meet my sister." Ace said, finally Makino's training was repaid.

"Oh, how could I forget that hammer? She always on my butt to join my crew" he said happily looking at his left stump that use to be where his hand was. "How is she doing? And why do you have her hat?" he questioned, studied the man; by the looks of it, he hit a landmine.

"I don't have a clue; I hadn't seen her in eight years. And she gave me this hat, since she couldn't continue the promise she made with you" he answer the questions.

"Why couldn't she? Did she die? If she did than losing this hand only helped her for coupled years" he said sadly. 'How could that sweet annoying girl lose her life after I saved it? I thought that it I left she would of gotten rid of trouble' he thought, hoping it wasn't true.

"She is alive, for the most part. She can't live up to the promise since she made a deal with our grandfather to save me from joining the marines. So now she training with him, I hadn't heard or seen her since that fateful day. I only came to thank you and update you on her promises since this were something I told her I would do when I was younger."

"That girl, a marine, well hell sure did freeze over then. I feel bad for their budget, with her trouble and food. Dahahahahaha!" Laughed Shanks

They all laughed at this, that girl a marine and eating, since they all seen her bottomless stomach more than once.

For the rest of the night, they talked about her, and then Ace fell asleep. Ben deicide that it was time for him to leave, so he carry the boy back to his ship and told the crew that the business was taken care of and no harm was done to their captain.

**This was just to add in for 917brat and others who wanted to know about Shanks understanding of her events. People wouldn't have heard about her since she is in CP9, so it's a secret to the world. Ace was the message bird for Shanks. Also suggests are welcome, since I skipped a lot of what happen in the story. Also there a vote for ShankxLuffy, this is good since there aren't many of those. If I can't add it into this, I can make a story with it, oh maybe the straw hat is the engagement ring to them being together, it would be so cute****. Also I would make Ace's devil fruit Mera Mera but he has a straw hat now, don't want that to get burned. **


	5. Franky House and Robin 1 of 2

Two days since the arrival of Ace

Yesterday was peaceful, the shipwrights worked on Spade's ship which should be done by tomorrow. Luka was transferred to walk through the east side of the city yesterday, since she rotates with another marine, Robert, and she didn't seen no sign of Ace. Well today she goes back to the gallery.

She walked through a back alley, there was one of those drunk bastard, she seen him before. Now that she looked closer, it seems that this was his home. Well this wasn't the first time Luka seen this.

"Hello mister, I know of a place where they can provide you with a home and family" she told him, after getting his attention.

He looked at her, as if she was talking about Disney Land. "Then let's get going," he slurred his words. She leaded him to the famous Franky House. That's the place where people find a new beginning, something she needed. But if she tried that, they find her in a heartbeat.

She knocked on the door, a short hairy guy answered. "I'm here to seen Franky," she said, then she looked at their panicked faces, "Don't worry, it's about a new member, see the guy behind me." She pointed to the drunken guy who leaned on the doorframe. They all signed since the marine didn't want to trouble their brother.

The little guy leaded her through the crowd; she kept a firm hold onto the drunken fool, in case he wondered away. She came in front of a male wearing little as nothing, just an unbuttoned shirt and his bikini. By his side were his two square hair sisters, the only girls in the house.

"Hello Franky, I believe we meet before over the same and different conditions. I'm Luka, in charge of protecting this city and its people" she said. Last part being the biggest lie she been telling. Instead of protecting this city, she was spying on the mayor and order to kill him if he doesn't hand over the papers.

"Yes, I super remember you. And I heard of the conditions this time, turns out a new brother is joining us. And super thanks for bringing him in" he said, flexing his muscles, well his machines implanting in his arms.

It made not sound like it, but Luka was in total support of the Franky's House. It's a place she needed to be but couldn't. He helped the street hobos and drunks to find a new life and family. Only wrong thing they do is stealing (like Ace's money) and searching ships for goods. She let them keep doing it, but if she caught them in action, she had her duty as a marine (that Garp trained her into).

"Well that is all, may the new brother find peace." She said as she turned wards the door. But she stopped, she seen a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. Luka knew just from the looks of it, she's Nico Robin. 'Well this is something to report. Maybe with her here, the plan can start' Luka thought as she walked out the door.

**Yeah, this short chapter, I just wanted to get back to the story, since many forgotten about poor Robin. Shanks might come up in later chapters, since I figure he wouldn't know of Luka's location. And I think I'm doing Franky wrong, I know he uses "super" and "brother" a lot but I can't seem to get them right. Ace is still Gol D Roger's son, kinda hinted that in the first chapter (them both having similar backgrounds (as in their dad)) and Luka and Sabo already knew about it. Luka didn't care, her dad's Dragon (she found out during training). I hoping to start showing her emotions more after Iceberg shooting. **


	6. Franky House and Robin 2 of 2

Later that Night

Blueno's Bar (or in other words their hideout)

"I had some intersecting news to report. While visiting the Franky House on duties, I ran into Nico Robin. It seems she been staying there for a short while, since I hadn't seen her beforehand" Luka stood the members at the bar.

Lucci straighten up and stated "Now we just need to catch her, get the plans from the mayor, and slip out of this town silently. With her around, the higher ups can and will used her for the reading of the tablets. I find in a report that her city was annulated and only she remained. They placed a bounty on her since she could read the ancient language written on the tablets." That stuck Luka hard, 'just like me, the government will used her and dispose of her afterwards. They are only keeping me since I'm useful in the moment, but as soon as they see a slight lacking and off with my head' she thought to herself. The background of the girl was very fading but similar with her own.

"And we get a raise in our payment with her on our hands" said Kalifa. Since their mission was to get the plans (of the boat) then kill him, adding her on top would increase their payment. "We should capture or lure her in our hands, then finish the first mission as soon as possible before she gets a chance to get away." They all nodded at that idea, they barely knew anything about the women, and she could kill them before they could take off.

Unlike the rest of the team, Luka was forming an own plan in her mind. "I should be in charge of Robin capture and guarding. She already seen me and thinks of me as a normal marine who helps Franky. Maybe she will open up to me and I can lure her here, Blueno would trick her into thinking this is a good place to hide by showing her your doors that she could use as escape. And if that doesn't work, we got the gallery. We will use force if necessary. While the others get Iceberg's plans and finish the mission." They all liked the idea, Luka did have her good ideas, but it's a few number of times it happen, but they end up successful.

"Well I'm going to go spy, see if I can find anything to get me back into that house with good reason. This way I got more information on Robin before actually going and luring her." Luka said and rushed out the door. 'I hope that plan keeps them from suspecting me' she thought as she raced to the hotel.

She knew Ace was staying here, she always knows her brother the best. The hotel was closed to the market. She went up to the main desk and asked for Ace's room number.

"Oh, you mean the Spade's captain. His room number is 217. And while you are up there, tell him the room service is out and we are suspecting a payment coming by tomorrow" said the skinny lady behind the desk.

She raced up the stairwell; she doesn't have enough time for waiting or slowing down. She only had two days for her real plan and the one the others are doing. Of course she wouldn't tell them her real plan, it was against them.

_Knock knock knock_

She waited, tapping her foot since she really wanted to knock down the door. Ace finally answered the door; his eyes were full of surprised seeing his sister, coming at night to see him.

He ran out her and hugged for about a moment. Ace could feel the rage coming off her body, even if her face didn't show it.

"I dislike being touch, and nor do I have the time for it." She said as she let herself inside the room. She sat down and turned to the frozen boy. He was in his dorky PJ's, red with little teddy bears on them. 'How the heck did my brother end up with a crew wearing stuff like this?' she questioned in her mind.

"Ace, do you know of Nico Robin?" she asked, the boy nodded his head.

"She was on my boat for couple months, traveling and helping the crew."

'So that's how she popped up all sudden, well Ace doesn't seem too know anything about her' she thought. "Well she in trouble and I need you to take her off this Island by tomorrow night. Your boat should be done and finish. Keep a low profile, people are after her. Tomorrow I'm going to try and get her to come, if that doesn't work then I'm going to show her this" she said pointing at Ace's pinkie finger. Ace looked down and saw the missing spot on his hand. He started screaming, like a little girl, till Luka finally calmed him down

"It's because of my devil fruit powers. When you hugged me earlier, I take the chance to seize your finger. It will be fine; I will reattach it when she leaves with you. She should follow me if she thinks I'm holding you hostage. If she was helping you, then that means you are on good terms with her" Luka said fitting the pieces together.

He nodded again, but his thought was on something else. "Luka, how do you know about this? I already know you're not a simple marine that you want everyone to believe." That busted her bubble; she didn't even notice that Ace caught all of her movements and actions with a keen eye.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice now; since you need to know about the people hunting Robin down. I'm in a special group that goes behind scenes and cleanup wanted people. But sometimes we are requested to spy, torture, or get an item. No one outside of the high-ups knows about CP9. Garp knew about it and sent me there to train. It's been six years and I'm not the only member here. All the people close to Iceberg, the target, are the members" she told since he needed to know beforehand.

Ace was shock at the information; his own sister became a cold killer of the night. And what about Iceberg, those closest to him was trying to kill him, they been fooling him the whole time. Before he could even ask his sister already seems to know what he's thinking.

"I couldn't even try to stop my team from killing him. If I managed, it would just be holding off for the time being and other members would come and finish the job. Either way the final solution with me and him would be the same" she said. 'Either way, I'm going to end up dead. If let her escape, I'm going to be traitor but at least I got to help Ace and his new nakama. But if I do try to save Iceberg, I will become the traitor and having to fight the whole team, which would be impossible for me. I can beat Lucci but now we are fighting to the death and it's four against one. I couldn't kill them; they were still behind me even when I was cold and sending out threats. I'm sorry Iceberg, I even thought of you as a father figure' she thought sadly.

**Kind of left you with a cliffhanger, well I'm enjoying the twist in this chapter. It sure gives me a challenge in the next few chapters, plus I trying to give Luka more feelings, even if I suck at it. **


	7. Ace's side

Ace's Hotel Room (still night)

Ace was frustrated now, "Why do you always do this to me? I finally just meet you after all these years and now you want me to get out, just vanish from your eyesight once more. I'm stronger now; I can protect myself and my crew." He said angrily as he showed his sister his muscles.

"Ace, you are my brother. I made a promise with you, after Sabo left to become a noble, I promise you I would protect you. And this is my business, not yours, Robin the only thing that concerns you" she said stated the facts.

"This isn't what I want" he said loudly, sadness took to his eyes. It was the same look from ten years ago.

"What do you want?"

"I want Iceberg to live, all his friends are out for his head" he said the first thing popped into his mind.

Luka got up, "okay" and left the room, closing the door as she left. Ace just stood there and took it all it. 'How I am so stubborn? She just wanted to protect me and I don't have any right to complain. But I want so many things right now, Iceberg too live, Luka back as she was (and recuse from the government), Robin back on my ship. But only one of them could happen' he thought before heading back to bed.

Ace had many things in his mind throughout the night. He would have to explain to the crew, maybe they could help him out.

Next Morning

Hotel

Ace called everyone to the table. He needed help and they were his friends.

"Yoi, what's happen? You got us into more trouble?" his first mate remarked.

"I guess this is trouble. Its personal problems but I needed help with them. Luka came to my room last night and told me what's going to happen within today and tomorrow. Luka is a member of a secret group called the CP9, they are trained in assassinates, stealing and spying. Garp sent her there for six years of her training. They are here to assassinate Iceberg, and somehow Robin is another target now. Luka told me to wait at the dock with everything ready since Luka going to saved Robin" the captain said. The whole crew, other than Zoro, was in shock. Their nakama was being targeted by a secret group.

"Wouldn't she get in trouble for saving Robin?" Thatch asked. Ace jaw dropped, he didn't even think of what would happen to Luka, 'no wonder she was looking little sad before she left. What type of brother am I?' he thought.

"She is betraying the government. And they won't be happy about this, they might even kill her" said Jozu.

"Also I might have told her to saved Iceberg too" Ace said guiltily.

"Didn't you said there more than one member of CP9 here? How can she take out the whole group? Could she even do it? She been living there for six years, I wouldn't be surprised to hear she fond of them" said Thatch, trying to wrap his head around this whole thing.

Ace should there in shock, "what type of brother am I? It's my fault for all of this happening. Why does she keep trying to protect and please me?" I asked my crew.

"Hadn't you notice? She loves you, Ace. If I were her, I would have lost all hope and barley able to continued living. You were her only hope through all her hardships" said his first mate. "She probably feels like it's her job as an older sister."

"But she is taking it too far Marcos. We aren't even blood related, we just swore over a cup of sake with our friend Sabo. That's what we are, just childhood orphans living with bandits because Garp wanted to show us how lowlifes live. When she first met me, I spit in her face. When I left to visit Sabo, she was on my trail, I tried to lose her but she kept following me. Then she heard bandits and told us to hide, we didn't and gotten capture. And then she saved us, and she won't stop saving me. I'm tired of it, she always there looking out at me, not caring how I feel. Always putting herself last, when it came to me and Sabo. I hate it and now she's going to die because of me." Telling the crew of his past, of all the feelings he had.

Zoro was the first to straighten after Ace's outburst. "If you are tired of it, why don't you show her? Instead of yelling at us for your stupid mistake, you baka, show her you can defend yourself."

Ace agrees to this idea, this way his sister would be able to see he doesn't need protecting and could live her own dream.

They spent the rest of the night planning for tomorrow. Ace was glad he went to his crew; they were his nakama and always stayed by his side.

**I made Ace sound stubborn and self-centered in this chapter. I wanted to show his side of the story of how they met. I figure from all the protecting Luka does, he would have hated it, even to the point of cursing on the time they swore on the sake. Suggestions and reviews are welcome. Ace's devil food is Gomu Gomu, since if he ate the mera fruit the straw hat would be no more. **


	8. Explaining and Scouting

Next Morning

Franky House

*knock* *knock*

The hairy man, from before, opens up the door. There reveal a young marine, the same one from yesterday. Robin went back to reading her book, for the time being she wasn't on the run. Since she been here, they cheered, and accepted her as their sister. To her they were very similar to Ace's crew.

Then she seen this women, Luka was what Franky called her. Luka, in Robin's view, seems like a decent marine, kind of like Saul. From the members of Franky's Family, it's seems like Luka been in a good relationship with them. Of course with their stealing, she had to maintain her marine duties. But she often comes here with new family members or recovering missing items.

But Robin could tell from the young marine eyes that she faced a lot, more than anyone knew about, they were stoned-cold. But when she enters into this house, her eyes ease up a bit, as if wanting to call this place home. 'This girl is intersecting, but she feels more distant today' Robin thought.

Luka went up to Franky, who was in his super pose, and asked for a private chat. Franky didn't seem like it was a big deal and took her farer into the house. They stopped into a small room with inventions, blueprints and models. Robin stood out the door, the marine seem in pain and she might reveal something useful.

Luka sat down and pointed to Franky to follow. "I'm sorry for taking your time; it's going to take an awhile. You're the only one I know to tell of this, other than my brother. You know, when I first came here, I always thought of joining this place," she said, Franky smiled, "but it's not simple as it seems. My past came after me couple days ago. My brother and his crew, plus Nico Robin came up. And it's time for my team to leave, because we are launching our plan tonight"

"I'm not a simple marine, and I know all about you, Cutty Flam. I didn't tell anyone about it since I figure I would need you. You know about the blueprints, but right now I don't give a crap about it. This isn't blackmail; I hadn't told my team a lot of things. And I think you and Iceburg already know who we are. We are part of a group in the marines that does all the dirty business. Of the members of CP9, five members are here. Because of past events, I am regretting doing this so I'm going to stop the plan. My team are after Iceburg and the blueprints, and Robin, she outside the door" she said in a calm voice.

Robin walked in and seated no point in hiding after you have gotten caught. Luka continued "I will say that I was the one to tell them of your location, miss. After hearing about your past and from my brother, I have to make up for it. You might see it as pity but I see myself, I'm being forced into this job. And I need someone to keep an eye on a certain brother, Ace. So I need your help, if you don't believe me or feel any revengeful feeling wards me, just kill me, there isn't no one around. I'm asking for you two to look after my baka brother, I'm afraid after tonight I won't be seen again." She gave a shutter from thinking about her plans.

"Miss Marine, you are saying that you are going to die tonight?" Robin asked. Luka nodded. "What is it that you need us to do?" Robin was too puzzled by this marine, she looks like she going to break from the pressure.

"I need you to get on the ship and set sail; it should be waiting at the same dock that you first came in. This way, you would be out of trouble's way. Franky I need you to help me with Iceburg. I will confront my team before they get into Iceburg's range. You need to protect and keep him from harm's way. I don't care if you tell anyone about this, I won't be in any more trouble than I am" she finishes. Franky was in slobs, Robin was calculating.

Robin was amaze by her; she was going against her team just to set Robin and Iceburg from harm's way, even if it means death. And she even asks her enemies for help, the ones she was planning to kill/rob.

Franky still had tears running down his face, but he was clapping at her courage. He gave her a thumbs up, Luka good with this, looked at Robin. She was waiting to see what Robin's reaction would be.

"I accept it, I had fun with Ace so It's doesn't feel like a favor" Robin finally said.

She nodded and stood up from her seat. "I will come back later, around 7 O'clock, so be ready. I'm going to give this back since it wasn't needed in the first place" she said as she took the pinkie finger from her pocket. Both of them gasped, even Robin wasn't suspecting that. "Well, I can do it later. I had to go and make sure other parts of the plan going smoothly."

Spade's Ship

Ace and his repaired boat were back into the water. The shipwrights were fast at repairing, but it was too soon to leave. Ace hopped out of the boat, using his Gomu powers (barley uses the devil fruit power since he likes a challenge). He walked wards the shipwrights who were in charge of repairing the ship, just two, Lucci and Kaku.

He stood before them and bowed, "Thanks for repairing my ship, without you help I would have been a goner."

Lucci didn't bother to move, his bird on his shoulder talked for him, "Take better repair of it than it should last for a year till another checkup."

Kaku said, "Yeah with this repaired, you should be able to get going. Within a few hours of restocking then you would be out to sea." Ace thought, for some reason these two wants me gone.

He nodded his head and went along with Zoro to bring their plan in action. Zoro and he would be scouting Iceburg's house for easy exits and entrances, which Zoro would said "I will just make one with my sword."

Marcos went with Thatch too spot out Iceburg's office, since they didn't know where the scene going to take place. Thatch wouldn't be helping after that, he was too guard the ship and Robin after scouting.

Chopper came running out of nowhere screaming for a doctor, forgetting that he was the ship's doctor. Ace finally got him to calm down, "What's wrong Chopper?"

Chopper looked at him, "Your pinkie is missing!" Ace looked down at his hand, he totally forgot about Luka's hostage.

"Damn, that Luka" he said underneath his breath. He looked at the worried reindeer, "Don't worry, someone took it for the time being."

Chopper looked a bit relieved; he didn't want his captain to be in trouble. He signed and went back with Jozu; they were the group to restock the ship, making it look like they were going.

**I totally forgotten about the cute reindeer (till I reread couple chapters) and the pinkie (till I read the comments), well they are back. Zoro and Franky getting more into the story. Next chapter should be where the action starts. I need help with the fighting pairings: Luka, Ace, Marcos, Zoro, and Jozu vs. Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku, and Blueno. Bluenose would have to be fighting two of them, maybe Jozu and Zoro? Need suggestions and reviews are welcomed. **

*Polls are up, well I hope I did it right, about Luka's pairing. If they aren't up, just add it in your review.


	9. Returning Robin and confronted

Franky House

Luka stood outside; it was time to pick up the two pieces in her plan. They both came out, their family following. Franky was trying to get them back in, they didn't like that their brother and sister was going with a marine, even if their relationship was good.

Luka couldn't wait any longer, "Hello Franky Family. I'm getting help from your brother, Franky and Robin. I promise I won't hurt them. Robin going to keep my brother in line, you should know him since you tried to steal from him, his name is Ace. Franky coming with me to Iceburg's office about a new project with the marines. Sorry for not consulting with you beforehand, it all came up suddenly and they accepted." She left out the main points in her plan and inserting lies. She gotten better at lying since she left 10 years ago, she stopped the habit of turning her head and sticking her lips together.

They all looked at their big brother to confirm it. "It's going to be SUPER!" he said using his signature pose. They left it at that. Luka and the other two turned to leave, feeling all the eyes on them.

Spade Ship

Robin climb on the quiet boat, it was unusually for it to be this quiet. She turned around and nodded her thanks to the marine. Luka and Franky turned and went off to Iceburg's office. Robin opened the door, empty; this was her first time to see this ship this quiet and empty. She wanted to tell Luka but she already left.

Robin spotted a note on the table; it was in Thatch's handwriting.

Dear Robin

I'm should be there after I picked up some supplies with Chopper. Everyone else headed off to help Ace's sister. She came last night and deiced to take on her own team by herself, I think she mental.

Well enough of her, just stays there till I and Chopper comes back. The members shouldn't be looking for you, but you never know.

Your 4th crew mate

Thatch

"So, I'm not the only one worried about Miss Marine. I wonder if we will have to bury their bodies afterward" Robin said to herself. She sat down and opened a book; she wasn't the type to disobey orders, mostly since they were for her own safely.

Iceburg's Office

Luka sent Franky inside ahead of her. She felt their presence, like the back of her hand. They were on the second level of the building, must be planning on breaking the wall since Bluenose isn't here. Well let's just said he taken care of, before Luka left to receive her two pieces.

But something was out of place, she couldn't put a hand on it, it was unknown to her. She made sure that all the meetings were done; well Iceburg didn't have many since he always called them off.

She walked into the building following the path that would get her to the team. Luka still didn't know what she should say to them, but still this moment was meant to happen and right now the moment. If she didn't continue the plan, everything would be messed up.

Luka stood outside the room, building up her confidence, but she felt a strange feeling behind her. She looked but there was no one other than herself in the hallway. Maybe it's from being stressed lately.

She turned the doorknob and opened up the door. There stood her teammates, the ones who stuck close to her for six years and now she betraying them.

Kaku, Lucci, and Kalifa stood there in stock. Within five moments everything happened. Luka came inside and trapped them within small boxes (which were weak since they were spread out). Luka stood before them, with gloomy eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a traitor. I told others of our plan and now I'm stopping the plan. I'm prepared to fight" she said without looking directly at them.

They all had questions, but Kaku was the first to ask "Why?"

She knew this was coming, they always cared about her that they wouldn't understand where she is right now. "You should have known that I'm only here because of a promise, not that I wanted too. If I didn't betray you now, I would later, making it harder on you and me. Please push your feelings aside, since I evoked two of the biggest crimes in the CP9 and should be getting punishment instead of understanding."

Lucci was the first to react, he crush her boxes that was placed on his knees and shoulders. He knew something of this kind would come, but he always thought that it would be later, maybe after he gotten his feelings out. Both Kaku and Lucci felt heartbroken at the news of her betray. Lucci was stronger, push his emotions aside and shifted into his half human/half leopard form.

But both felt that they needed to get Luka to realize that they didn't like it and wanted her to stay closed to them. Both of them yelled at the same time, "I loved you." They looked at each other, about to get into a fight till Kalifa stopped them. They are looked at the girl; she was so close to tears.

She wiped her face, removing any emotions that were there before. "Stop trying to make it harder than it is. This will be our finally fight, whoever wins lives, whoever loses will either be killed or taken away" she said with a stoned cold face, that creped even Lucci out.

Lucci charged forward, but stopped. The wall next to them was blasted away. There stood Ace, Zoro, Jozu, Marcos, Franky and Iceburg. There went Luka's whole plan, Franky couldn't even protect Iceburg, and now he in harm's way. Ace was here, he should have been gone with Robin on his boat.

"So you brought along you brother to fight your fights, shows what type of sister you are" Lucci smirked, he wanted to crush her right now. He finally released his feelings and she pushed them away. He was going to show her who will crush whom.

Ace was the one to react to those words. He used this Gomu Gomu powers and slapped Lucci. How dare that bird guy say that to his sister. Luka been fighting his and her fights from the very beginning and now he just wanted to pay her back.

"I didn't tell you to come; you should have been on your boat with N.R. why Iceburg's here? I told you to keep him out of trouble" Luka said to the group standing at the door.

Iceburg was the first to respond "Do you really think you could take on your own team?"

"No, I knew I couldn't take them on. That's why I planned beforehand so everything would be closed after this fight" she said.

Zoro walked wards her, "Luka do you really think your baka brother would let you protect him while ending your life. He been panicking since you left, and now he here to show you that he isn't a baby."

While everyone was taking the CP9 members still should in shock, everything been planned, with them getting the worst part of the bargain. They had to kill their teammate, crush, little sister. Then after killing her, everything in their mission would have gotten away. They didn't know what to feel, anger, sadness, revengeful, or just confused.

**This chapter was the hardest; I had a bad time with the different parts. I didn't know what should have been said and what feelings should have been, and I ended up with this. Now I know why I been trying to skip this, well I still how you like this. CP9 is in a corner now, and somehow Franky and Iceburg popped up all of suddenly (just felt like the need to include them). Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


	10. Feelings and Fight

Luka glared at the green haired swordsman, 'what right does he had to put his nose into this?' He didn't know anything, but he still thinks he does.

Ace shoot his swordsman a look, he hasn't been panicking, just complaining. "And Luka it's kinda hard to leave without my pinkie" he said looking down at the gaping space on his hand.

Luka totally forgotten about the finger in her pocket, she was busy with her death plan that something so small was forgotten. She threw the pinkie up, trapped it in a box (midair) and push the box onto her brother hand. "There you gotten what you came for, now go. This is my fight" she said to the group standing in the rumble.

Iceburg straighten up and looked into her eyes, "Luka, this isn't just your fight. These people are out to take my head, not yours. This is an order, stop acting by yourself."

"You are wrong Iceburg. Luka here just disobey two of the rules: one by telling others by it, two trying to ruin the mission. We are now out for her head too. And don't forget that she used to be after your head too" Lucci said. If she wasn't going to be his then she can rot in prison for the rest of her life.

Kaku and Kalifa gasped at this. "Are you mad? She had been our teammates for six years! And didn't you just say you love her?" Kaku questioned the stronger member, his angry getting out. The group behind them gasped, so this was a love problem.

"She a weakling, she has no right of feelings other than hate. She was a good fighter but other than that she's a weakling like you; you let your feelings overpower those orders of our mission. Don't feel pity over that girl, even if you loved her" Lucci said in a calmed voice. Kaku looked like he had got a hit.

Luka couldn't take this anymore; she boxed their mouths and removes them. "SHUT THE HELL UP" she yelled at them, her fiery was showing. The pair (Lucci and Kaku) looked beaten at her words.

Franky was crying over the developing. "Such a heartwarming tale" he said while pulling out his instrument and started singing. Tears were coming down; he tried to cover them up. Iceburg hit him to shut him up.

Ace was shocked at this; they just walked into something they never thought would happen. Two members of her own group said that they loved her.

Luka looked like a demon, she didn't care anymore. She couldn't take the feelings washing over her, not making out a sense of it. "COME ON, LETS FIGHT!" she screamed, the group behind her did as they were told. They could feel the heat coming off her, the anger, even Marcos was frighten of this.

Iceburg stood back; he knew this fight was caused by him. Luka was risking her life so he wasn't in danger. He knew he didn't have a chance at fight, Kalifa, more than once, beaten him when she forgotten someone's name.

Ace and Marcos teamed up on fighting the half leopard/half human, Lucci. They seem to be wining the fight at the moment. Jozu and Zoro fought against Kaku. Franky and Luka fought against Kalifa.

They overpower the CP9 members, winning the fights. Only problem was, Kalifa knocked Luka out with a kick that she couldn't block or refuse too. Luka didn't go all out on her friend, older sister. She let Franky do most damage, while she took the heat of her kicks (that were aimed for Franky). Kalifa didn't want to hit Luka either, that's why she kept attacking the cyborg, but Luka kept getting in the way.

After knocking the CP9 members out, they tie them up. Iceburg put sea stone hand-cups on them, in case they woke up.

Iceburg turned to Ace and his crew mates, "Ace, take your sister and sail off. I don't know what happen to the both of you, but she willing to risk for life for you. She needs to get away from here."

Ace nodded and picked up his limp sister. He walked out of the building, his crew following him.

**This was a rushed chapter; I really wanted to get her out of there quickly. I made the CP9 members way weaker, and got Luka knocked out since it would be easier to move her on the boat with Ace. I didn't do any fights since I would end up confusing everyone. Next chapter would be Luka waking up on the boat. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Also Lucci's and Kaku's mouths were reattach later, not by Luka though. **

**Side note: Luka is like a combined of ****Lu****cci and ****Ka****ku, I just noticed. **


	11. Devil Fruit and Understanding

_Dream _

_There stood a woman at the edge, from other people's point of view it looked like she was trying to commit suicidal. What they didn't see was a small Yagara Bull holding a strange fruit in its mouth. It was trying to give the woman the fruit for saving it. It was tied up and couldn't move till the lady came and helped it out. _

_After nudges from the Yagara, she finally took the fruit. She knew she couldn't get away from eating it since the bull was so content with her eating it. She took a large bit of what appear to be an orange. I had a disgusting taste but she didn't throw it up because the bull was happy seeing her eating it. _

_A man with a man seen this interaction, not caring for the fruit but how the girl was too animals. After she left the bull behind, he shifted into a leopard (small baby form (_I don't know how just go with it_)). The lady knew it was him since there weren't any other leopards other than him in the city, Lucci. _

_The small leopard came up to her and purred. He rubbed against her legs. She leaned down and petted him, since he wouldn't leave her legs alone and it would be hard to walk with him on them. _

_The leopard smirked since he gotten what he wanted. She rubbed him in the right places, behind the ear, under the chin; and he purred. She looked up at the clock and seen her shift was coming to an end. She tried to move away from the little creature on her feet but he wouldn't have that. _

_She moved her fingers, getting annoyed but suddenly a box came out of thin air and trapped the little creature. It surprise both her and the leopard, she undid the box and ran. Lucci looked and was sadden by her escape, but still she did get him a good rubbed. _

_Later that night, Lucci was keep glancing at his youngest CP9 member, remembering the touch on his skin. Luka was practicing her new fruit powers with Kaku. _

Luka woken up, and looked around at the room. She couldn't remember coming here. In the corner of the room was Chopper. He shoots up from his sleep and looked at the girl on the bed.

"SHE WOKEN UP!" he yelled to the crew. They came rushing in, well Robin just walked slowly and Zoro was still asleep. All eyes were on her, thinking she might move.

"Where am I?" she asked the one person she could make out, which was Marco.

Ace looked at his sister, tears forming from his eyes since she's back. Jozu seen the captain and figure the answer the question, "You are on Ace's ship, little lady."

She remembers what happen that day, so much undertook her, and she felt drowsy. "Huh?" she said as she felled asleep again.

Chopper got up and checked her, "She's felled back sleep. Anyone would be like this after fighting her friends."

Ace and Robin felt a pint of guilt; it's their fault she had to fight. They all walked from the room, so they wouldn't wake her.

"So what are we going to do with her on board?" asked Thatch.

"Well she my sister, she can stay on this ship as long as she likes," he said, but continued after thinking. "I hadn't seen her in years, and she not the same. So she will be here till she's better."

The crew nodded, his decision seems good. Robin walked out of the room, she passed the room holding the ex-marine. She stopped and took a look inside. Chopper was still there, he said he would wach her if anything happen.

"Hey Chopper, you can rest I will watch her. She saved my life so it shouldn't be a problem" she said looking at the sleepily reindeer.

He nodded and took off, went to his room. She sat down next to the bed. 'You save me, even after I stole away from your brother. I thought by running away they wouldn't follow, or at least hurt this crew. You see me and reported, but you changed your mind and went to save me. Is it pity, guilt or just because? You know of the things I've done, let you chose me to guard your brother. What did you mean that you didn't want a other 'you'? What happen?' she thought to herself. The girl was a mystery to her, she saves people, has a haunted past, and does what she can to save her brother.

*doorknob opening*

She turned her head, Ace walked inside the room. He looked on the bed, a sign of sadness cover his eyes. Robin figures it was the chance to figure more about this girl, "What happen to her? What's our relationship to her?" She knew she was his sister, but Luka looked like she would save his life, like her life depend on it.

His eyes shoot up and settled on the figure, he didn't even see her. "Oh yeah, you wasn't here went I told the crew. Well when I was younger, I was alone. I only had one friend who me like a brother, Sabo. One day our gramps came, he brought her along. They were fighting, she kept saying she would became pirate king because of a promised to Shanks," he grabbed his hat, "I instantly disliked her. But it turns out that Gramps let her lived with me and the bandits.

"She was on the ground, I splatted at her. She looked up with shiny eyes, like her made a new friend. After that she kept following me, I kept trying to kill her. She found our hideout and our cash. She heard footsteps and told us, me and Sabo, to hide. We didn't, we thought she was lying. But sure enough, this guy came and took us. Luka came running from behind, and saved us somehow. I asked her later why she did that. She said "I don't want to be alone".

"After a while we became inseparable. Then we swore on sake, that's when we became family. But soon after Sabo was taken away, he has noble's parents. All I had left was Luka, and all she had left was me. Gramps came and was serious this time about becoming marines. I begged her that I didn't want to become one. She saw and made a deal with Gramps. She would become a good marine if I could follow my dream. Since then, I hadn't seen her in ten years. And look what happen to her" he finish his story with tears coming from his eyes. Robin seen and patted his shoulder with one of her extra hands.

Robin was calculating the new information, 'so she was forced into this, and she didn't want me forced into unwanted trouble.'

**I added a sweet dream (well it did happen in this story) about Luka and Lucci (figure I didn't add much into him liking her). Robin figures out her past, hoping to get them two closes, plus I wanted to write her past story again. Next chapter will be about CP9 (they are back into their base) and their betrayed. Of course they still like her, she was their little sister and secret crush, but she did try to fight them, so of course they feel betray. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**


	12. Betrayed and Tears

"Where Luka?" asked one CP9 member

"What happen to her?" asked another

"Why isn't she back let?" asked Kumadori

"Luka found her brother and left us. She betrayed us, by telling others of the mission, ruining the mission and leaving CP9" said Lucci with a straight face, but deep down he was hurt by her actions. Everyone stared at the returning beaten up group, 'how could that small girl betrayed them?'

Everyone had different reactions, they all seen her as a little sister who could beat them down. She was the centerpiece to them all. Before she came everyone went their own ways; that stop when she came. With a new girl around, Kalifa would beat your ask if you did this to her, they would play, fight, and tease her. She would laugh thinking it was a joke but she left within a year of coming there to complete the five year mission. They kept gathering and talking like friends because they had something in common, Luka, their new little sister.

Kumadori broke down and cried, he hasn't cried since Luka's speech to him. But now she was gone. Everyone felt betrayed by her action, not more so than Kaku, Kalifa, and Lucci. They were with her that the time and had to fight her. If the won she would be execution or worst torture for many days (maybe even months or years). Lucci wanted to win by he was stop by two fighters, her brother and a fire chicken. Lucci wanted to show they girl he loved that she couldn't escape from him, which she will be forever his, even if she died.

Kalifa felt abandon by her best friend, her sister. Luka was the only one to talk to about stuff. She told Luka of her past, her dreams and Luka listened and gain her confidence. But Luka never told anyone about her past, she conceals herself. Luka was very like a sister, when Kalifa wants to dress her up they fought. Kalifa ended up giggling (this was before Luka was strong enough to take on Lucci) at Luka and her failed attempt to fight back. Kalifa forgotten about why they fought in the first place; she headed to the kitchen for snacks to them two.

Kaku was lost, heartbroken at the loss of his crush. When they were fighting, Luka planned on herself being killed by her friends' hands. Kaku wasn't going to do that; he couldn't even harm a hair of her. But he did fight to protect himself from a green hair boy (increase skills than his in swordsmanship) and someone he couldn't cut.

The Chief called Garp of the happenings to his granddaughter. He wasn't surprised at her actions, he was anger at her. He was about to send the whole marine at her till the Fleet A. came in and knocked some (very little) sense into him.

**CP9 despair, Garp be crazy, and a crybaby back. Very little talking in this chapter (this was a short chapter too) more remembering and actions. Lucci is a madman, Kumadori returns to his old state, Kalifa is a too much of a best friend, and Kaku well he's Kaku. ****Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**


	13. Fight and Opening Up

Spades Ship

A week after Luka woken up

Luka was leaning over the ledge looking at something. Her appearance changed; She was stuck wearing Ace's shirt (black tee) since Robin's were too revealing for her tastes. Black tight jeans (Robin's), her favorite red vest was open.

Marco stared at the girl and after walking around he went up to her. He lean over next to her and seen what she was looking at: her red cap. "Why did you let your hat go? I thought you was like Ace and never let it leave your sight" he said.

She yawned, "That hat was a reminder of the deal with my grandfather. Plus it felt weird not wearing a hat after so many years with the straw hat on. But now I'm away from them, the deal broke so the cap isn't needed." He wasn't suspecting that, he thought it was a treasure for her not a thing to bind her.

They stood there in a peaceful silence, Marco was comforted with it. That was till Luka broke the silence, "How many devil fruit users are on this ship?"

"There are six of us, including you. Only two without them" he answers, wondering why she asked.

She gave a calculating look before she speak, "If their ship sank then not many would be saved. You would most likely turn into your firebird form while I tried to box people from falling but it wouldn't last. People would drown." He thought, 'How long has she been around Robin?'

"What if I carried the people that got boxed to the island, it would be like a tag team" he said.

"I'm still weak with my power so I wouldn't be able to hold everyone up for a long amount of time for them to be carried off. Even if you did that, I would have to remain since the boxes are only able to stay up with me around."

"Then instead of wasting time thinking of dangers, train, I'm willing to help. Most of my time is free" he said hoping to end this conversation of people being killed.

"Then why not now? I hadn't trained for years." She remembers her training sections with Lucci. He nodded his head and spread out from her. They fought, evenly matched (Luka was holding back), the crew watched. Ace's jaw dropped; how the freaky did his sister get so strong.

Every night she fought with Ace or Marco, all of them wanting to fight over and over. . After bugging from Ace, Zoro fought against her (ended with a tied). Somehow the whole crew (not Robin, she was just watching, amuse) gotten in and fought, they each fought each other. After everyone tried out, Chopper checked them, nothing serious. No hard feelings just laughter and sake.

Over the weeks, they stopped at one island, the whole crew gotten stronger in some way. Luka greatly open herself up, now she acting more like Ace. People couldn't believe it was the same girl who was cold and threaten their captain to keep his hands off her. Unlike her brother, she didn't fall asleep during dinner, eats a normal sized meal, way smarter and official apart of his crew. Somehow she ended up with the cook position since no one knew how to cook a good meal.

She was on good terms with everyone on the ship. She stayed close to Chopper, Marco and Ace. Chopper was her sleep buddy. Marco was her training partner and friend. Ace was her strong brother who could help himself, and sometimes she helped with pranks (he was the one in trouble (one good thing about being a spy for six years)).

**This seems rushed, but I couldn't really show her opening up so I skipped it and just summed it all up. To me Marco seems really OOC, and Luka turn herself around. Next chapter I'm going to just do an average day on the ship with her opened up since these last chapters are all rushed. CP9 shouldn't be showed again since I'm going to wrap it all up (I keep on wanting to stop writing this (that's why I don't update often like I used too) but I gonna continued till it ends). **

**Official pairing MarcoxLuka since there already had two other stories with Shanks and Hawkeye. **

**Reviews are welcome**


	14. Luka in the Ship one of two

Luka woke up early in the morning. Chopper was still asleep so she tried her best to get out of bed quietly. Ever since she left Water 7, she has been having nightmares. The only thing that helped her to sleep was Chopper's weird fuzzy body; it's like a teddy bear. He wasn't happy at first but it helps everyone get a good night of sleep. He would buy her a stuff bear at the next island but he liked sleeping with her, like a mommy.

She changed her outfit, red vest (buttoned) and jeans. She still missed having a hat but she couldn't wear one anymore because she wore them out of promises but she ends up breaking them. So no more hat promises.

Luka left the room and headed down to the kitchen. And of course the early bird was in there, Marco. 'Early bird catches the worm' she remembers. "Hey Marco, you got up early for a worm?" she joked.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny. At least I'm not a chicken to you anymore" he replied.

"I changed it since I asked Ace to cook you since we were having chicken that night. But he said he needed you, I don't know why though" she said. It's been a routine for them to play fight in the mornings; both were looking forward to it since its fun. "Also we are having eggs." She started the oven and cooked the eggs. Everything was done she called out the rest of the crew; they all came racing.

She stared at him while he took a bite. "KILLER! Cannibal!" She yelled. Everyone busted out laughing while Marco sat there stunned, he didn't know if he should continue or not. He should of knew that was going to happen when she said there was going to be eggs. All morning they cracked jokes about him being a bird (or chicken), even Chopper was laughing. Not many seen his stunned face and the jokes kept coming.

After breakfast Luka traveled around with Ace, they were talking about his adventure that she never got tired of. Sometime during the past month she got a new dream, making Ace a Pirate King and destroying the government (well that one can wait).

**This is what happens after I read jokes online about birds. Yeah it's short, just part one out of two of the daily life. Reviews are welcome and sorry that it's been awhile since I have updated (I finally ended two of my stories and started a new one). **


	15. Final Chapter and Family

**I hadn't updated since my laptop shut down and I'm on the shared computer (which I can't stay on long). THIS WILL BE THE FINALLY CHAPTER! I know I keep saying that Luka will end up with someone but I just don't know how to do it. And I ran out of things to do, so I'm starting to get bored of this and it's finally ending. So this will be the last chapter and no love, just friendship. Reviews are welcomed, and suggestions on my next story. **

"And that's how we saved Vivi's country" Ace finished his story about a princess he helped.

"I heard about that, the government to trying to keep that covered up and gave Smoker the glory, but he denied it" said Luka.

"Smoker? Oh you mean Smoky, he still owns me a meal for ruining it because quote you're a pirate and I'm not letting you go" He said in a low voice, trying to ace like Smoker. Luka laughed at his tried.

"Want to go fishing? I will go ask Chopper if he wants too. We should do it by Zoro in case we fall overboard" said Luka.

"Of course, the person with least amount of fish has to clean the dishes for two weeks, and whoever gets the most fish gets to… fly on Marco" said Ace.

Just then Marco head popped up at the sound of his name, "What on Marco?"

"Fly on you!" said Luka.

"WAIT I never agreed to that" said Marco.

"Captains' order" said Ace. Marco tilted his head down in defeat, 'no way getting out of that'. He went back to checking supplies since Luka said it was too boring.

The siblings went running around for the blue nose reindeer, who was taking a nap on the swordsman, Zoro (also asleep). They started poking the reindeer till he finally opened his eyes. "Come on Chopper, we are going fishing. Whoever catches the most gets to fly on Marco" said the brother. That got Chopper awake, he always wanted to fly but he was to embarrass to ask the fire bird.

The three sat there on the rails fishing up sharks and whatever they could get. Luka had the most advantage since she kept boxing any fish that went by Ace's hook and took it as her own. Ace was too busy talking about what type of food could be made out of this, which Luka already decide on that, that he didn't even noticed the boxed fish. Chopper seen this and giggled, not many could take food from their captain and it was fun to watch.

"Hey, what were you guys like as children?" asked the reindeer. The crew closed in, wanting to hear something funny about their captain.

Before Ace could speak, Luka already started talking, "Ace was a crybaby, and he hanged onto me with big teary eyes whenever something didn't go right. I was, and still am, the older sister so I had to rescue him from a loin more than ten times. We had another brother named Sabo who was a bit stronger than Ace, so he always gotten beaten up." The crew had their hands over their mouths from laughing at this new piece of information.

"LUKA! Don't tell him that" said the angry Ace

"You had another brother, I never heard about him" said the reindeer.

"Well Sabo was from a noble family, not blood related. His parents came and got him, so we tend to not speak about him" explained Luka.

"It must be nice having family" said Chopper.

"You got family, we are right here" said Ace. "You're the younger brother, Marco the pet, Zoro can be the grumpy uncle, Jozu is the dad since he's serious, Thatch is the other brother, and Robin is the mom. Also Luka is the snotty cousin who likes to butt in." said Ace. Chopper eyes sparkle at this, a family and friends in the same place.

"Who's the pet?" asked Marco who came up behind somehow.

"You are Fire-Bird!" yelled Luka. With that said Marco walked away with a headache coming.

And that's how the Spade's Family of Pirates was borne. Also Luka and Chopper ended up in a tied so Marco had to fly both, Ace end up with no fish so he had to clean dishes.

**THE END**


End file.
